River's last Song
by RumbelleBakerStreetRiverSong
Summary: the Doctor's brilliant plan to save River's life so she doesn't stay in the mainframe forever.


Authors note: ok guys this is the first fan fic I've written that I think is ok enough to publish. That said, be kind when you leave comments, I can take constructive criticism. This story is how I'm copping with the fact that River dies. Let's say it takes place not long after "Angles Take Manhattan". I hope you enjoy.

He was lost in thought: he pictured in his mind the girl who waited, the woman who'd resurrected him just by thinking of him. The bravest companion he'd ever had. Not once had she shown fear.

"Not entirely true, is it" the raggedy man thought. She was frightened when her husband vanished at the touch of the 'angel'. The ancient armature pondered the Ponds while he relaxed in a room, 'reading' a book. He glanced over at River.

"She had known" he thought.

And she had. The entire time River had known that this was her parents final goodbye. She had prepared herself, practiced how to give her mother the courage to blink, but it still killed her on the inside. She had been trained on how to keep her emotions right under the surface, unless of course she thought it was safe. On that day, though, it was defiantly not safe.

The Doctor had completely lost it after Amy was taken. He cried for hours. Not because they were dead; no, they had lived long and happy lives, but because once again he had led a brave, confident, courageous woman away from the life she could have lived. Yes, they all volunteer, but who could really understand the risk?

And Rory! Rory, who loved Amelia Pond so much, came too; simply to protect her. He had died and died always finding a way back to her, that damn Roman!

River put the book down, breaking his train of thought.

"Are you going to sit in that chair all night?"

"Why? Do I have plans?"

"Can if you like" she said with that all too familiar smile. But no, not tonight.

"I think I'll just retire" The Doctor said with a coy smirk.

River, obviously disappointed, rolled her eyes and tried to sleep. Her husband got in bed too, but sleep would not come to the good man. He laid awake thinking. He did this from time to time; he'd lie awake and scroll through all the faces. Susan, Sarah Jane, Rose, Donna, even River who lay beside him. He saw her face to. Sure it was in her future but he'd seen it, lived it, and now there was no way to stop it. And what a horrible fate, to face your death with the man you love at your side, but he's not the man you love yet. He thought of how Rory must have felt when he had been a roman and realized that his true love didn't know him. He saw the look in the man's eyes, and it was one of a breaking heart. The younger version of him had not trusted River. River had his screwdriver, and at the time he couldn't comprehend giving his most prized tool to anyone. If only he could take it back. If only there was something he could do now that could change the past!

River rolled over. She had a way of shutting down his brain.

"Are you sure you don't want to make plans?" she purred

"Oh River, I consent and gladly give" he said, re-living their wedding night.

That morning had been busy to say the least. They had scones in Paris, when a swarm of genetically altered butterflies had completely shut down the Louvre!

River used her wrist "time travel" device to send an electric pulse through the structure stunning the insects. Then they dealt with the art thieves. The Doctor dropped River off at her cell with a long goodbye kiss, before he swaggered off to his TARDIS. River snapped her fingers and the door swung open for him.

"Goodbye sweetie" She said as the VOMP VOMP of the disappearing box reminded her that he had deliberately put the brakes back on!

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor had no one to stop him from sulking. He thought more about River. That's when it happened. The Doctor's most brilliant idea ever! He knew how he would save River! But he'd have to wait till it was time.

He stopped at a planet that was known for style and got his hair cut and a suit. He demanded that the suit have a bowtie. He knew where he would take her, she had already told him.

'The sing towers' he thought. Lost for centuries, it wasn't on any map but the Doctor had found it. Searched for nearly a year but he'd found it. The planet had been one of the planets that daleks had taken for Davros's reality bomb; it hadn't exactly gone back to the right time zone. The Doctor worried about the other planets that he sent back, what if they hadn't gone back to where they should?

He'd let River 'discover it,' of course. As an archeologist, she would be thrilled to find a lost planet. Then again what would he say? Pretend to set the controls to random? Lie? She'd see through it in a heartbeat. No, he'd have to tell her he'd found it then let her enjoy the history.

The towers sang a melody a song. The music was beautiful the doctor started to cry. River asked him what was wrong; The Doctor had simply shaken his head. It wasn't the composition that made him cry, of course, it was her. He handed her the screwdriver. His stunning bride, about to sign up for an expedition to a planet where the whole world was a library. He had set everything up to save her all he had to do now was let it happen.

4,022 people saved! Charlotte Abigail Lux had saved everyone in the library who could be saved, but River had died her whole physical body had disintegrated. No chance of regeneration or a miracle. "But science isn't a miracle" the Doctor thought. That last thought had made him sound like Dr. Frankenstein, resurrecting a monster. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

The younger doctor had just "saved" River with her screwdriver and she dream of a lovely family. When the future Doctor materialized in the mainframe. He watched himself and Donna leave to find Donna's dream guy, quickly he pull of a weird looking flash drive, sticks it into the control rooms data base and pulled up her file he then loaded her up and dashed back into the TARDIS plugged her in, and with the look a surgeon would have after a complicated brain surgery, he pulled a lever.

A white light beamed down in the console room, his wife dressed like the angel he knew she was, appeared in front of him. Stunned and overjoyed, he said,

"Hello, sweetie" it was almost a whisper

"And what sort of time do you call this?"

Authors note: hope you liked it! please review.


End file.
